Electric
by EpikalStorms
Summary: RedX is back, and this time, Young Justice is after him! Who is this unknown, notorious, and somehow familiar masked mystery? Will the Team and their mentors be able to unravel what is really happening and save their supposed enemy before it's too late? ON HIATUS(see poll)


Young Justice gathered in the meeting room, watching the screen in rapt attention. Kaldur, the team leader, was near the front, leaning against the side of the media room's table, his arms folded across his chest.

Artemis, their archer, was sitting at said table, legs tucked under her, arms laying in her lap. He looked harmless, really, but you wouldn't want to get on the blond's bad side.

Kid Flash, or Wally, kept fidgeting, being in one place one moment and another the next. Eventually, he settled down near the next member of their team, a young martian girl named M'gann, or Megan.

Megan was a pretty young thing, with red hair that flowed down her back, and freckles splashed across her snub nose. She get stealing glances over at her uncle, J'onn, or, better know by his alias, the Martian manhunter, and straitened out her shirt, or shifted her position. He threw a lovesick look over at her friend Superboy, who was sitting at the end of the able, arms spread out in front of him, eyes locked on the screen before them. He aught her gaze a blushed, looking back at the video feed.

Next up would be Robin, the teams youngest, and most experience, protégé to Batman, the Dark Knight. He had short, black hair that swept into his face, partially covering his domino mask, that his anything that you could use to identify him with. His red tunic was borded by a black cape with a canary yellow belly, and his black boots were held into the air.

Now, that last part may be confusing to some, but most of you already know that Robin cannot stay still. He was perched on a chair, climbing up the back of it, and doing a handstand, head up so he could see the screen. He wore that happy smile he almost always wore, perfect white teeth glinting in the soft glow of the screen, but there was something different about that smile. It seemed nervous, as if the wearer was sticking their hands into the cookie jar and hoping the mommy won't find them.

"RedX has was spotted again last night." Batman told them in that tone of voice that said 'listen or die'. "He was not caught, but the League managed to obtain this recording of the robbery from a nearby security camera. Watch closely, and keep in mind that we are trying to figure out how to catch him in later scenarios. We are not going after the stolen device just yet."

"Why not?" Connor frowned. That was Superboy for ya. Always questioning.

Bat-glare alert, victim: Connor Kent. "Because we want to see how this guy works, before we go in, guns ablazing." The Flash told him.

Kid Flash rolled his eyes at his uncle. "Oh, puh-leeze! Catching a thirteen year old delinquent shouldn't be that hard!" Thus, he received a hard poke in the ribs from a now right-side-up Boy Wonder.

"This guy shouldn't be underestimated, KF! Just because he thirteen, doesn't mean he can't beat you to a pulp."

Said speedster glared at his friend. Batman growled "Pay attention!", and they turned their eyes back to the screen. For now.

The screen showed a random cement wall. It had the standard fenced wires at the top, with electrical curcits threaded through them, and a large yellow sign that practically said "Touch and die." a dark, grassy lawn could be seen under a nearby streetlamp, and the green could hardly be seen due to the darkness. Heck, _no_ colors could be identified; it was nighttime, after all.

A dark figure rounded the corner, and ran across the lawn. It hesitated, and looked back at the wall for a moment. Suddenly, the figure fell to the ground, writhing, as if in excruciating pain. It was still, for a few moments, then got up and ran to the wall, taking out a can of spray paint. Once the figure was done, it fled across the lawn, and the group leaned forward as they got their first good look of him.

He was (was it a he?) a strange fellow. A skull mask covered his entire face, and a red 'X' was splattered on the forehead. The rest of the figures body was covered in a black body suit, blending in well with the night, but standing out well enough that you could see the muscled he packed underneath.

Kid flash breathed a... well, breath, if a strangled sucking noise could be called such a thing. The others looked at him, eyes wide. "Whoa."

The yellow and red clad speedster grinned, glancing over at Robin. He was thirteen too, right? This guy out muscled him by a long shot!

The others glanced at their youngest, trying to see what their friend was looking at, and Artemis immediately got what he was snorting about ("I wasn't snorting!" shut it, Wally.). She stiffled a laugh, and Kaldur shook his head, as Connor smiled and Megan blushed, embarrassed.

Robin went to stand up, but his cape had caught on the chairs armrest. He sighed, frustrated, and not noticing the looks his friends were giving him. He ducked his head out of the fabric, but saw that his shirt was actually the item that was stuck. He groaned, tugging at the cloth, but it wouldn't let up. He glared at the ceiling as if to ask "Why are you doing this to me?", and went to remove his shirt.

As soon as the fabric cleared his head,, Artemis' laughs became strangled coughs, Kid Flash's eyes bugged, Kaldur paled, Connor sat there, staring, and Megan squeeled and ran to bury her face in her uncle's shirt.

The Boy wonder was totally ripped! Six pack abs? Make that six_teen_! KF wondered how he hid it. The RedX's muscled were probably just seen cause he wore a tight body suit, though, so...

Yikes.

Robin looked at Batman (who was trying hard not to smirk at the children's reactions, and the other leaguers, who were gaping as well) and sighed. "Can we please get new chairs? Thats the third shirt this week!"

His mentor rolled his eyes. "Maybe if you stopped climbing them, and used them for their _actual_ use, which is _sitting_, your shirts might stand more of a chance." The Dark Knight either didn't notice the tone-age of his sidekick, or he was used to it, and ignored it.

Kf croaked. Robin glanced at him quizically, and finally realized that everyone was staring at him as if he had suddenly grown a third ear, or something. He stared back at them, until he couldn't take the rooms silence any longer. "_What_?"

Kid Flash tried to speak, he really did, but all that came out was a strangled cry. His eyes teared up, and he sighed, depressed that his younger friend had more abs than he did. "I-I'm gonna go get a waffle..." His voice trailed off, and he ran out of the room as fast as he could, which is pretty fast.

Robin stared after him. "Oookay, you go get a waffle..." He looked at the others, who suddenly found some place they needed to be, instantly, or someone would die, or something serious like that, which allowed them to leave without asking.

As soon as they all had disappeared, (Connor decided to go help Megan make Wally some waffles, and Artemis had to fix some sacred arrow she had been working on for a super important magican, couldn't wait another second, see you all later!) Robin looked up at his mentor. "...What was that all about?"

The Dark Knight shrugged and ruffled his sons hair, smirking. "Go put a shirt on, kid."

**XXX **

Young Justice, minus Robin, had gathered in the living room. They huddled in a circle, whispering about the discovery of their youngest member.

KF groan. "Aw, man! He has more muscles than even me!"

Artemis punched his shoulder. "What muscles?"

He growled at her.

Kaldur sighed. Megan got up. "I'm gonna go bake some cookies." She looked at Connor. "Do you want to help?"

He stood. "No."

They went into the kitchen and she began naming items they needed, while he got them off the shelves.

Wally was agast. "But my waffles!"

Artemis rolled her eyes. "You don't need waffles, Kid Mouth."

He insisted that waffles were a part of your daily meals, and she punched him again. Kaldur stood and grabbed a book, trying to ignore their argument.

"_HEY! SHUT IT, YOU TWO. I"M TRYING TO SLEEP!_" A voice yelled from somewhere in the mountain.

They froze. Robin.

Artemis' cheeks burned red, though she took note of this, and hid her face before anyone could notice._ Oh, please don't tell me I have a crush on the shrimp! It was just his chest! His amazingly, strong, and largely muscled chest._

She banged her head on the table, multiple times. The others jumped at the sudden noises, and stared at her. She sighed and jumped up, walking toward her room.

**XXX **

**Okay, so I used RedX, a villian/hero (hard to decide) from the show Teen Titans, which we all love (or else), and I think I used him quite efficiantly. How about you? Plz review.**

_**~ Scylar**_


End file.
